powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thieves
is the first episode of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It introduces the eponymous heroes, the first Sentai heroes to not debut prior to the start of their show in eight years. This episode was released alongside Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Transformation Course: Lupin Red's Secret Time and Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Transformation Course: Patren 1gou's Secret Mission. Synopsis The Lupin Collection, a collection of dangerous items gathered by Arsène Lupin throughout his life, has the power to advance the world or destroy it. The entire collection has been stolen by the interspace criminals known as the Gangler. Rising up against the Ganglers who intend on using the power of the Collection to fulfill their own ambitions, 3 young individuals were summoned by Arsène Lupin’s descendant, Kogure to become Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger. Under the one condition that he will grant their wishes… These 3 individuals who lost important people to the Gangler, will fight to fulfill their desires! Meanwhile, the Global Special Police Organization task force known as Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, have been given authority to protect the world from the threat of the Gangler. The Lupinrangers must gather the Collection before the Patrangers can, and the Patrangers can’t deny that what the Lupinrangers are doing is stealing. Phantom thieves and police officers… two Sentai that could never join hands will clash against each other! Plot At a cold night, in an illegal casino, a casino owner and customer of his are playing roulette. After one lost from the customer, he bets it all however lose when landing on 00. Not able to pay off his debt the casino owners guards takes him away, until the a loud sound is heard throughout the casino. The loud sound came from a window and 3 masked people appears. They refer themselves as “the thieves that everyone has been talking about” commonly referred as the Lupinrangers. The leader of the Lupinrangers, Kairi, says he’s gonna steal his treasure and throws a calling card at the casino owner revealing him and his guards to be a part of the crime syndicate known as the Ganglers. The casino owner, Ruretta Gerou, orders his bodyguards known as the Pordermen to attack the Lupinrangers. A brawl commence with Lupinrangers and Ganglers, however it comes to a halt when Kairi has a little tiny red jet and puts it on the chest that’s one Ruretta Gerou’s body. Once the chest opens, Kairi takes out a piece of the Lupin Collection. His friend Tooma, says that piece has the power to change the outcome of game’s chance of winning. Ruretta Gerou mad that Kairi stole his Collection piece throws bombs at the Lupinrangers. However, after the smoke is gone, it reveals the Lupinrangers changed there forms. Another battle then commence, however just as the battle is about to end the three of the Global Police Tactical Unit comes in to handle the situation but by that time the Lupinrangers defeated Ruretta, stole there treasure, and left on a jet. The only thing that’s left from the Lupinrangers, is calling card saying they have stolen the treasure. The next day, everyone is fond of the Lupinrangers defeating the Gangler last night and that the Global Police are useless for barely doing anything about it. In a park, while Kairi is enjoying that he’s getting famous, a person across from him is not fond of this. This man is named, Keiichiro, one of the officers that was at incident last night, while reading from the newspaper and hearing that the Lupinrangers are getting praise, he crumbles up the newspaper he was reading and just as he was about to throw it into a trash can, Kairi interferes saying he’ll miss. Keiichiro missed the trash can leaving him humiliated, puts the newspaper into the trash can, and goes back to work. Just as Kairi was saying bye to Keiichiro, a mysterious limo comes and an old man comes out. At the the Global Police Department, in the Tactical Unit Room, an officer named Tsukasa who was at the incident last night is complaining that her comrade who was also at the incident named Sakuya is too peppy for working the night shift. Then the commander of this team named, Hilltop, is congratulating there work they’ve done last night. However, the accountant named Jim Carter disagrees, because they haven’t defeated the Gangler. Sakuya says that they can’t do that right now because the Gangler are in another world and says he’s also glad that the Lupinrangers helped them defeat the Gangler. Just about Sakuya says this, Keiichiro comes in and gets mad at him for saying that. He says that Sakuya should remember his training and Lupinrangers that the are still criminals for stealing. However, the mention of the Lupinrangers, gave the Global Police the question about who are the Lupinrangers?The only evidence of the Lupinrangers are sketches and the calling card. Back in the limo, Kairi gives the Lupin Collection piece to the old man named Kogure. Kairi says that the Lupin Collection were from the ancient Arsène Lupin and wants to know how many pieces are left. Kogure moves away from Kairi and the info that he gives Kairi is that if the Lupin Collection are in the wrong hands it’ll leave devastating effects, that the Collection were stolen by the Gangler, and his next target. In the Gangler’s World, a party from the 999th birthday of the Gangler’s Boss is commencing. The Gangler’s Boss, named Dongranio, has been greeted by one of his comrades named Gauche. Gauche wants to give a reward to him with a kiss on a hand, however Dongranio’s bodyguard interferes, that you shouldn’t do that to Dongranio, but Dongranio let’s her be because it’s a celebration. Once Dongranio sat on his seat, he gave announcement to the Ganglers. He states that if anyone can invade the human world they’ll be the next boss of the Ganglers. The Ganglers are motivated by this news and will do anything to impress Dongranio. The next target that Kairi and his team has to go for is named Garatt Nargo. He is a jewel thief that with his Collection piece will burn down the stores he stole from. Kairi is then dropped off at an restaurant. This restaurant is called, Bistrot Jurer, or also the secret base of the Lupinrangers. Once Kairi arrives, he sees Tooma cooking for the customers and the other Lupinranger named Umika is taking orders from the customers. Kairi wonders why there are still customers here and says they all have to leave due to a group reservation”. After the customers leave, Umika wonders why they had to kick them out, Kairi then reveals there real jobs as the Lupinrangers. The Lupinrangers sets out to Garatt Nargo’s base and founds him and his Pordermen, however the Lupinrangers are hiding in a air duct. Garatt Nargo says that his plan is to become the new boss and he’ll wipe the Lupinrangers. The Lupinrangers laugh at this, however due to a spider, Umika screams but Tooma is putting his hand around her face to quiet down the noise. However, the Podermen heard the scream and attacked the air ducts. The Lupinrangers fall down and is surrounded by Pordermen that attacks them. Jim Carter has a function that he can be notified if there’s trouble anywhere like a Gangler attack. The Global Police Tactical Unit leaves, however just about they were about to leave, Commander Hilltop brought new weapons for them. After a battle of Pordermen the Lupinrangers fought, they encounter Garatt Nargo and his fire based attacks. Since they knew his collection piece was fire, Kairi threw cards at him so that he’ll burn them. This makes Garatt unable to see and Tooma and Umika able to hold him so that Kairi would steal his collection piece. However, just about when he was stealing his collection piece, Garatt reveals he has 4 arms and knocks out the Lupinrangers and used Tooma and Umika as human shields. Now Garatt Nargo gave him an offer, die with his friends or run away while his friends die. Kairi then takes off his mask while Garatt Nargo thinks it’s him wanting to die, Kairi dodges out of the way and shoots the ceiling so that Garatt would throw Kairi’s friends and defend himself while being damaged in the process. After the rubble of the ceiling came down, Garatt Nargo is seen alive but no Tooma or Umika. Garatt questions why Kairi did that. Kairi says to him “No matter who falls. The others must make the dream come true!” that’s the promise the Lupinrangers made. Tooma and Umika came underground saying they escaped through the flow with the rubble hit. Then the Lupinrangers take out there VS Changers and transform into the forms known as Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Lupin Yellow with the help of the Dial Fighters. The battle then takes outside, while the Lupinrangers use their abilities to defeat Garatt Nargo. When they were about to steal back the collection piece, shots are heard. The Global Police Tactical Unit is shown to the holding VS Changers to the Lupinrangers. The Global Police Tactical Unit the transforms with the help of the Trigger Machines into the Patrangers! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Garatt Nargo(Human Form): (Uncredited) * /'Casino Owner': * : *Jewelry Store Owner: *Restaurant Customer: , , *Gambler: *TV Anchor: *Man: *Casino Dealer: , , , , Suit Actors *Lupin Red: *Lupin Blue: *Lupin Yellow: *Patren 1gou: *Patren 2gou: *Patren 3gou: *Jim Carter: *Dogranio Yaboon: *Destra Majjo: *Goche Ru Medou: *Garatt Nargo: *Ruretta Gerou, Rubroom Jaws: *Namero Bacho: Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - Red *Lupin Blue - N/A *Lupin Yellow - N/A Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - N/A *Patren 2gou - N/A *Patren 3gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . * Some of the guests at the Gangler mansion's banquet appears to be repainted, modified, and re-purposed Super Sentai villain suits. They consist of: ** A Gangler with the partially-repainted head of Bergian Kuronen. ** A Gangler with the repainted head of Meka and the repainted parts of Mantle and Pocane Daniro. ** A Gangler with the head of . ** A Gangler with the head of . ** A Gangler with the head of Hound Shadow, the body of Bergian Kuronen, and the left arm of Dark Doctor Mavro. ** A Gangler with the head of Zero Spear, Bat Zhe Rumba and the body of Ferocious Knight D. ** A Gangler with the modified head of Bacchus Gill. ** A Gangler with the repainted head of Gillmarda and the body of Domidoll. ** A Gangler that resembles a partially-repainted Combatant Kuros. * Just like the premiere episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, the opening is omitted and it had the theme song being played in the first fight scene instead. * This is the first episode in Super Sentai history to not have a closing ending after each episode. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 世間を騒がす快盗さ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 世間を騒がす快盗さ Category:Season Premieres